


Riddles, anniversaries, murders

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Ed finds Oswald the perfect wedding anniversary gift, but decides to push his luck by hiding it with riddles.





	Riddles, anniversaries, murders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Charadas, aniversários, assassinatos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379199) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



“Why have I allowed you to talk me into this?” Oswald complained, parking the car in front of the warehouse.

“Because you love me?” Ed said.

“Try again.”

“Because I asked for this to be my present?”

Oswald sighed. “I didn’t expect this scavenger hunt to take six hours. I still have a traitor to find and make an example of.”

Ed rubbed his hands together. “We are almost there. That was the last riddle.”

“Do you always ride along with your victims to make sure they won’t give up on your riddles?”

“No, usually I threaten them or their loved ones, but I found it would be counterproductive to threaten my own life.”

Ed stepped out of the car, then circled around to open Oswald’s door for him. He offered Oswald his hand to help him out of the car.

“I hope what you have in there is worth all this trouble. You do remember that you promised me a present when you gave me that first riddle, don’t you? A present for me is supposedly something I would enjoy,” Oswald said, his hand lingering in Ed’s for longer than it was necessary.

“Think of it this way, I’ve arranged for this to be both a present for me and for you.”

“Very well, if we must,” Oswald said, moving to the warehouse.

“Here, let me get the door for you.”

Oswald stepped inside. The warehouse was mostly empty, with just a man in the center of it, tied to a chair and with a bag over his head.

“Is that…?”

“Your traitor. I took the liberty of doing some investigating.”

“And then let me proceed to waste an extra day looking for him.”

“You are notoriously hard to please, I couldn’t let the perfect idea for a present go to waste. But that is only half of your present.”

“What is the other half?” Oswald asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ed lifted the briefcase he had been carrying around all day, and opened it in Oswald’s line of sight, showing all his torture devices. “Happy anniversary.”


End file.
